


betrayal

by werealldreaming



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, cosmere inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Amaram says, and it’s true. He is sorry. But that doesn’t mean he can change things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> for cosmere inktober day 7: betrayal

“I’m sorry,” Amaram says, and it’s true. He is sorry. But that doesn’t mean he can change things.

He remembers this young man, who’d volunteered to join his brother instead of standing by. He would have had a good future if he hadn’t done that, but he’d been willing to give it all up for his family. Amaram respects that.

The boy had accused him of going back on his promise, that his brother hadn’t stayed in the messenger regiment he’d been assigned to, but Amaram can’t take responsibility for that. He might be able to step in for a kid or two, but he doesn’t have enough hours in the day to check in on all of them. That’s up to his officers—and while he tries to encourage keeping young boys off the field, that’s not his choice.

This…is his choice. But the alternative—he might wish this young man the best, but that cannot come about without people with more power gaining Shards. Without him being willing to step in and do what is necessary.

“Brand him.”

**Author's Note:**

> no i am not sorry. feel free to yell at me in the comments
> 
> [tumblr](https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)


End file.
